Stary Candy
Czy nie szukałeś/szukałaś Candy'ego, Cienistego Candy'ego lub Cindy? A może chodziło ci o Blank'a lub RAT'A? Stary Candy (ang. Old Candy) 'to poprzednik Candy'ego. Wygląd Stary Candy to animatronik reprezentujący kota o typowym w Five Nights at Candy's modelu składającego się z dwóch nóg, rąk, tułowia i uszu. Zaskakująco przypomina Candy'ego i nawet ma jego imię w nazwie. Obydwaj mają identyczny model i typowo kocie uszy, a pysk kształtem też przypomina ten, który ma Candy, ale nie ma piegów. Jak sama nazwa sugeruje jest bardzo stary, co też ujawnia jego kiepski stan. Ciało jest granatowe i brudne, co może być sprawką całkowitego braku zainteresowania przez wiele lat. Na ramionach i szyi wystaje mu endoszkielet. Widać też kilka wystających kabli z ramion. Miejscami nie ma oczu, ale w niektórych momentach używa endoszkieletowych wersji. Brzuch jest nieco jaśniejszy od tułowia. Jego nogi są śnieżno-białe i kontrastują z innymi elementami kostiumu tym, że wyglądają na nowe. Zachowanie Stary Candy z pośród towarzyszy wydaje się być całkiem inteligentny. Zamiast od razu spróbować złapać gracza to zaczyna się poruszać dopiero od trzeciej nocy, ale to, co świadczy o jego głupocie jest argumentem, że jest bardzo mądry. Możliwe, że chce zmylić gracza. Jeśli założy się, że w Five Nights at Candy's zaczyna grać osoba, która znalazła przypadkiem (np. będąc na jakieś stronce szukając fan-game'ów FNaF) grę, ściągnęła ją i włączyła nie znając się kompletnie na animatronikach, to pewnie tylko będzie wiedzieć o animatronikach widocznych od razu na kamerach. Natomiast Stary Candy, RAT i Pingwin pojawiają się tak naprawdę "znikąd" i mogą tą osobę kompletnie zaskoczyć. Jako, że on pojawia się zazwyczaj o późnych godzinach w nocy startowej i grającemu może zrobić się żal wyłączenia gry i zaczynać noc od nowa, by dowiedzieć się przez jakie lokacje przechodzi Stary Candy. Pierwotnie jest ukryty w lokacji, która nie jest widoczna na kamerach. Gdy się włączy to będzie się przypatrywał kamerze zza przedziału w Części/Usługi, a potem stał w pomieszczeniu. Następnie będzie się kierował na południe w stronę biura, pomijając przy tym parę lokacji. Po opuszczeniuZaplecza, dostanie się do Drugiego Pokoju Przyjęć. Później przejdzie przez Arenę Gier, a po niej pojawia się w Kulisach 2. Swoją trasę kończy w Kulisach 1. Jeśli gracz zamknie lewe drzwi to nie będzie mógł się do dostać do siedziby nocnego stróża i zacznie całą trasę od nowa, ale się nie poddaje i po pewnym czasie spróbuje znów, a przestanie dopiero wtedy, gdy w grze godzina 5AM zmieni się na 6AM. Jeśli grający zignoruje lub za późno zareaguje to wejdzie do biura. W przypadku, kiedy Mary nie miała włączonego monitora to zaatakuje z opóźnieniem, o ile w tym czasie nie skorzysta z monitoringu, wszakże nie będzie czekał w nieskończoność. Nie można go wypłoszyć z punktu docelowego, a więc tylko koniec nocy może uratować gracza. Porady *Oczy Starego Candy'ego się nie świecą, więc będzie praktycznie niewidoczny w lewym wyjściu. Można jednak upewnić się czy jest, czy go nie ma. Gdy jest w wyjściu, jest w Kulisach 1. Więc, jeśli jest w tejże lokacji należy zamknąć lewe drzwi. **Istnieje łatwiejszy sposób, lecz działa on tak długo, jak w grze nie ma RAT'a. Gdy Stary Candy jest w CAM 06 (Jak wspomniano wcześniej - lewym wejściu) muzyka ulegnie gwałtownej zmianie stając się bardziej niepokojąca. Należy wtedy zablokować lewą stronę biura. Ciekawostki *Old Candy miał wypadek z minigry nocy 6 Fnaca 2. *Należy do sześciu animatroników, które pojawiają się w po nocnych scenkach. Reszta to Blank, RAT, smutna marionetka, Candy i Cindy. *Stary Candy jest pierwszą wersją Candy. *Należy do trzech starych animatroników w Five Nights at Candy's. Reszta to Blank i RAT. Lecz jako jedyny animatronik ma słowo "Stary" w imieniu. *Nie licząc Kulisów 1 to w każdym pomieszczeniu wygląda tak jakby się nam przyglądał. *Stary Candy nie ma nakładek imitujących oczy, podobnie jak RAT. Można sobie wyobrazić, że miał podobne jak Blank, ponieważ na niektórych renderach Emila właśnie takie ma. *Stary Candy jest najmniej zniszczony ze starych animatroników. *W zakładce extra jego stopy wyglądają jak nowe i jak te co ma Blank. *Ciężko powiedzieć czy jest uszkodzony. Właściwie jedynymi stratami jest wyblaknięcie jego ciała i nieświecące oczy. *Jest jednym z trzech animatroników, które mają więcej niż jedną pozycje w tym samym pokoju (jeszcze Blank i Chester). *Stary Candy jest najprawdopodobniej animatronikiem odpowiedzialnym za wypadek. Wspomina o tym Phone guy w nocy drugiej "'Mieliśmy wypadek, jakiś miesiąc temu. Wydaje się, że, resetują swoje systemy, czy coś takiego". *Po podświetleniu teasera z nim pojawia się napis CAM 12 (główny pokój przyjęć). Możliwe, że w tym pomieszczeniu Stary Candy miał wypadek. *Skoro Phone Guy mówi że wypadek był miesiąc temu to znaczy że Stary Candy jeszcze był aktualną atrakcją. Galeria Trasa Stary Candy CAM 10 pozycja 1.png|Stary Candy w Częściach/Usługach (pozycja pierwsza). Stary Candy.png|Stary Candy w Części/Usługi (pozycja druga). Stary Candy CAM 09.png|Stary Candy w Drugim Pokoju Przyjęć. Stary Candy CAM 08.png|Stary Candy w Strefie Galeryjki. Stary Candy CAM 07.png|Stary Candy za Kulisami 2. Inne Pns5n1.png|Nowy (stary) Candy i nowy Blank z cut-scenki z nocy 5. Stary Candy EXTRA 2.png|Stary Candy w zakładce "extra". Pns6n1.png|Nowy (stary) Candy, nowy Blank i RAT z cut-scenki z nocy 6. ...Stary Candy CAM 06.png|Stary Candy za Kulisami 1. OldCandyjumpscare.gif|Stary Candy Jumpscare. CandyOld.png|Stary Candy w nocy niestandardowej. I see you.png|Stary Candy na trzecim teaserze. old candy CAM 12.png|Napis CAM 12 na teaserze z S. Candy'm negatyw s.candy.png|Negatyw Starego Candy'ego Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Stare animatroniki Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Przychodzące jedynie z lewej strony Kategoria:Bez widocznych źrenic Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Stary Candy Kategoria:Niebiescy Kategoria:Five Nights at Candy's Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Występujące w minigrach Kategoria:Uszkodzone Animatroniki Kategoria:Patrzący na nas Kategoria:Candy